


When the Bough Breaks

by bobasheebaby



Series: When Fairytales Break [6]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Everly and Bastien get caught up in each other while Liam is still away. Liam finally returns, and the paternity question is finally answered.





	When the Bough Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> And we’re here! It’s all going to shit and I’m sorry, the next chapter will be worse! 🙈

_As the days slowly tick by I can’t help the worry I feel in the pit of my stomach. It grows with each passing day. Each day that my prince stays away and I get to be held in my knight’s arms should fill me with hope and love, but it only fills me with fear and dread. I fear that the results will only chain me to the reality that I already lead. I want to have hope, but it’s so hard when every choice has already been taken from me._

_In my heart I believe that my sweet little bird belongs to my knight, the only man I could ever love. I’ve been mistaken before. I believed that the end of the social season would allow me to be with my knight in the open. Instead it trapped me in this gilded cage._

_Many girls dream about the ornate life that I lead, a prince, a king to love them. The longer my prince stays away without a word to me I doubt even more that I ever had his heart to begin with. I kept telling myself that he loved me, I could do this. If it was just some elaborate trick to keep me from my knight I would feel shattered beyond repair._

_I long to be free, to live the life that we dreamed in the gardens before we knew I was to be Queen. I know my knight has promised to fight for me, for us, to help me regain my freedom; I can’t help but fear that it’s far too late._

 

Everly carefully closed her journal, even with the days ticking closer to the moment of truth she found herself writing shorter entries. Even when she conveyed her fears for the future they all held a different tone than those on the pages speckled with run ink. She felt happier than she had in all the months since she’d become queen. Even if her future hung unknown above her, in the moments she spent with Bastien she felt happy and hopeful, a bit freer than she had in a long time.

Everly gazed out over the gardens, soft smile upon her lips. _Maybe it can and will be okay._ She gently rubbed her bump, receiving a kick to her hand. “Hello little bird.” She allowed herself to daydream once more, jumping as a knock on the door pulled her from thoughts. She crossed the living room, blissful smile etched on her face, her smile growing wider when she saw Bastien on the other side of the door. “I didn’t realize it was already time for the changing of the guard.” She teased, pulling him into the apartments.

“I told you this would happen.”

“Yeah, but do you regret becoming my night guard?”

“Absolutely not.” He said shutting and locking the door behind him.

“Good.” Her fingers wrapped around his tie, she gave it a gentle tug, bringing his lips to hers. Their lips met in a soft caress, she dropped his tie as she pulled away. “I’d hate to have to spend any of our time together convincing you.” She turned from him, her hand reaching behind her, slowly pulling down the zipper. She allowed the dress to slip off her shoulders, down her arms, fabric pooling around her feet. She stepped towards the bedroom, pausing as she looked over her shoulder. “I’d much rather spend the time with you in bed.” 

Bastien crossed the room in three long strides, scooping her into his arms as she let out a playful shriek. “I agree, our time is much better spent in bed.” She nuzzled into his neck, humming in agreement as she playfully nipped above his collar. He carried her to the bed, setting her down on the edge.

Everly leaned back on her elbows. “You’re wearing way too much.” 

“So are you.” He replied removing his suit jacket.

“Less than you.” She quipped sitting upright. She reached around unhooking her bra, her grass green eyes locked on stormy grey. She slipped the straps down her arms, slowly peeling her bra from her body, tossing to the side. “We’re still uneven.” She said, raking her eyes over his firm, toned chest. Her hands glided down over her hips, hooking in the waistband of her lace panties, she bit her lip, stilling her hands. “I think you need to even it up a little before these go.” Playful glint in her lust blown eyes.  

Bastien let out a low guttural growl, the sound sending shockwaves through her, new desire pooling in her core. He kicked off his shoes and stripped off his pants, pausing when only his boxer briefs remained.

Everly couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. Her eyes traced down his firm tanned chest, scattered with dark chest hair, to the prominent bulge his boxer briefs barely contained. She raised her hips as she slowly slid her lace panties down her long legs. 

Bastien pushed his boxer briefs down over his hips, his hardened length springing free from its confines. “Damn Evie, do you even know what you do to me?” He asked crawling next to her on the bed.

“Probably close to what you do to me.” She said pushing him back on the bed. She threw her leg across his lap, straddling his hips. She she locked eyes with him as she wrapped her fingers around his length. She lifted her hips, lining him up with her pooling center. She slowly sunk down on his thick length, moaning at the feel of her walls stretching around his thick cock. She rested her hands flat on his chest as she rolled her hips.

“Fuck Evie.” Bastien moaned, his hands coming to rest on her hips. 

She kept her eyes locked on his as she raised her hips, swirling them as she sank back down. She kept working herself on his length, his hands guiding her as she continued to bounce on his thick cock. 

Bastien became lost in her, the way her chest rose and fell as her breathing quickened, the way her body shone with a thin sheen of sweat. Her moans filled the air as he continued to guide her hips along his length as he thrust up into her. He slipped one hand between them, rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves in smooth circles. 

“Bas.” She gasped, fighting the urge to throw her head back as the pleasure grew. She raked her nails against his chest, her back arching as her walls began to flutter around his length. She screamed his name and as her walls clenched around his length, pleasure washing over her in waves. A few more thrusts, and he came groaning her name. 

Everly collapsed next to him, her body curling into his side, resting her head on his chest. She smiled softly, everything felt freer, like they were heading in the right direction to free her of her shackles. Her eyes drifted closed as he traced soothing lines along her back. She felt perfectly content in that moment, her entire world contained in the bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she had one final thought, _I can’t wait until we’re free._

***

Everly woke to a gentle kisses on her neck. “Mmm. Good morning.” She sighed rolling into his arms. She felt comfortable and at peace wrapped in his warm embrace, a sense of calm overtaking her as she nuzzled her face into his chest. She had grown used to falling asleep in his arms and waking up with him still wrapped around her. It was like sleeping enveloped in a blanket of tranquility, a feeling she wasn’t ready to lose. She softly sighed in contentment as she placed feather soft kisses along his chest. 

“Evie.” Bastien said receiving a hum in response. “Liam’s coming home.”

Everly sat straight up, eyes springing wide open. “What?” Her pulse quickened as she realized her time of true peace and happiness were meeting an abrupt end. 

“He just texted me, he’ll be back early afternoon.”

Everly felt dizzy, like her world was spinning at breakneck speeds around her as she stood still. Her blissful life gone in an instant like a balloon that lost its air, sailing around the room until nothing but a limp shell remained. She blinked back tears. _Hopefully it can be like this everyday soon._ She wasn’t ready for it to end, she wanted more time, she wasn’t ready to lose him again.

“Evie.” Bastien gently tilted her head up till her eyes met his. “I’m not going anywhere, it’s just not going to be like it’s been. I’m still going to free you. Okay?” Everly nodded. “I love you and I’m not letting you go again, I promise.”

Everly forced a small smile. “Okay.” She glanced around the room. “Uhhh, I’ll have the maid change the sheets.” 

Bastien leaned forward kissing her forehead. “I do have to go now, but I’m still fighting, please believe that.”

“I do.” She whispered, her heart felt like it was fractured into a million pieces. She didn’t want to have to go back to pretending with Liam, she couldn’t push down her feelings for Bastien again, even if it was only temporary. She was ready to be free to soar, she didn’t like feeling like the caged bird she was. 

“Evie, he said he wants to see you in his study when he gets back.” Bastien said pulling on his pants. 

Everly nodded, heart already shattered at the thought of seeing him and not being able to tell him how she felt. She laid back in the bed, barely registering when Bastien kissed her forehead once more before he left. 

***

Everly approached Liam’s study, mind racing as to why he wanted to speak to her, and why not in their home. She stopped short when she saw the guard stationed outside the door wasn’t Bastien. She knew he had been put back on Liam’s detail since he finally returned, so she tried to make sense of why he wasn’t there. She forced a smile as she approached the guard. 

“The King is waiting for you ma’am.” He said with a sharp bow.

“Thank you.” She stepped into the room shutting the door behind her. “You wanted to see me?” _Why here?_ “I noticed Bastien wasn’t outside, I thought you pulled him from my detail since you were returning.” 

“No welcome home, I missed you from my queen?” 

“Liam, you were gone for more than two weeks. You didn’t call or text me the entire time you were gone, not even when I was hospitalized, so why would I greet you with a smile and a kiss?” 

“Very well.” Liam replied, tight smile on his lips. “Bastien’s been…dismissed.” 

 _Dismissed? What?_ Everly felt like she might be ill at the thought of never seeing him again. _This isn’t how it’s supposed to go! Does he already know?_

“Care to explain to me why I was informed my wife was having our child’s paternity tested?” 

Everly’s face blanched, realization slowly setting in. _No no no! This can’t be happening._ “What were the results?” Her heart pounded in her chest. Was she Bastien’s? Is that why Liam was seething with anger? _He said our child so maybe she’s his._ Hot tears pricked at her eyes, this was not the life she wanted for her child, she wanted her child to be born free, never be held to impossible standards, never told how to behave and what was expected.

“That’s not an answer.” Liam growled. “Why did you feel the need to have our child tested?”

Everly shook with fear like a leaf shaking in the wind. She needed her knight and he was nowhere to be found. She was all alone, she had to tell him, come clean. Maybe he would finally listen, maybe he’d understand. “I couldn’t do it, I told you I couldn’t be Queen. But you wouldn’t listen.” She took a deep breath. “I fell in love with someone else, it was an accident, but you wouldn’t listen, _no one_ would. You _made_ me marry you.” Tears streamed freely down her face. “I gave him up, said a final goodbye the night before I became your queen, your _trophy_.” Her fingers nervously fiddled with the hem of her top. “There’s a chance she’s his.” She looked up, finally meeting his eyes. “Please tell me, what are the results?” _I need to know._

Liam clenched and unclenched his jaw. “You think I married you for love? Love has nothing to do with ruling a country.” He pressed his hands against the large mahogany desk, results clenched in one fist. “I picked you because you’d make the best queen.” 

Everly felt her heart drop. He never loved her? He only chose her because she was best? It seemed to only make things worse. Her breath caught in her chest, her heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vice, she couldn’t breathe. _I could have been happy._ She felt like her entire life was coming apart at the seams. At least when she thought he loved her she could pretend to be happy, but he never did, it was all pretend. She lost out on the love of her life because of a lie. She _needed_ to know. “Is—is he?” 

“As rulers you have to show strength and stability. A happy king and queen who at least _seemed_ in love, with a heir, would only prove to strengthen Cordonia.” Liam pushed off of the desk, he straightened out the papers, slamming them on the desk. “Congratulations, you broke Cordonia.”

 


End file.
